Dean and Sam's Short Adventure
by UnderMyUmbrella
Summary: Dean wants to party, and Sam agrees. May be a oneshot, depending on reviews.


**So, I just randomly thought of this while listening to the song 'Shots' by LMFAO. May be a one-shot, I don't know yet. Enjoy and review!**

…

"We need to get out and do something." Dean said to Sam, who was on his laptop. Sam, who was looking for a new case for them, looked at Dean in surprise. "You mean... party?" Dean nodded, a maniacal grin on his face. "Yes! We haven't partied since we started hunting."

"You're serious?" Sam's brow furrowed. "Yes!" Dean shouted back quickly, surprising Sam. "Let's go! Now!" Sam gave Dean a concerned look. "What is wrong with you?" Dean shook his head. "I just need to have some fun. Get it out of my system, you know? I haven't had fun in a really long time, Sam." Sam nodded a little and shut his laptop. "Sure, I guess. Where do you want to go?"

"The club! Duh, Sam!" Sam stood up as Dean grabbed the keys to his Impala. Before Sam knew it, he had been dragged out into the Impala on the way to the club. As they pulled up, Sam turned to Dean. "You're serious? McSexy's? Should we even go in _there_?" He motioned to the big glowing sign above the door, then to the big guy guarding the door. Dean nodded enthusiastically. "Let's do it!" Dean got out of the parked Impala and strutted up to the door, followed by a disturbed Sam.

Dean passed by the guard easily, who didn't seem to mind Dean. Sam was stopped by the guard. "Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Sam frowned, confused. "I'm with him." He motioned to Dean, who was hitting on some girl inside. The guard looked unimpressed. "Sure you are." Sam narrowed his eyes. "I am. Ask him." The guard shrugged. "I don't have to do anything." Sam looked at the guard annoyed, then yelled through the door at Dean. "Dean!" Dean looked at Sam, then inched over towards the door. "This guy with you?" The guard asked Dean, who nodded.

The guard nodded and let Sam go in. "What the hell was that about?" Sam turned to Dean. He shrugged. "Maybe I'm just cooler looking than you." Sam gave Dean a look, but Dean was too busy checking out some chicks. Before Sam could stop him, he ran away and started dancing with some chicks. Sam sat down at the bar and pretended he wasn't here. After an hour or so, Sam was fine just sitting there, drinking and watching everyone else. "Hey, babe." Sam looked up to see where the heavy voice came from. A woman was sitting next to him, playing with her hair. "How's it going?"

He couldn't really see her in the dark, but by the sound of her voice he was sure he didn't want to. "Um, good." He turned away, hoping she would go away. "Some party, huh?" That apparently wasn't going to work. "Yeah…" He turned, only to come face to face with one of the ugliest chicks he had ever seen. She was smiling at him, but unfortunately she looked like a watermelon. "Mmmhmmm, babe… Wanna make it more of a party?" Sam's eyes widened and he inched back. "I'm sorry, I have to, um, go to the bathroom…" He quickly ran away, not even going towards the bathroom.

_Where the hell was Dean? _He glanced around, annoyed. Suddenly he heard Dean's voice. "YEAHHH!" He turned and looked up. Dean was dancing on a table, and taking off his clothes. Sam shook his head. Dean should never get drunk. He walked over to the table, shouting at Dean to get down. "Dean! What the hell are you doing!" Dean slurred out something, but all Sam could make out was 'party'. A little tipsy, Dean started to fall off the table. "DEAN!" Sam yelled, but it was too late. Dean fell on top of Sam, knocking him down.

Sam clutched his head and rolled over. "Owww…." Dean giggled. "Okay, we're leaving." He stood up, pulling up Dean with him. He pulled Dean, who was shirtless and almost pants-less, out to the car. "Okay, where are the keys?" Dean gave him a confused look. "Keys?" Sam nodded quickly. "For the car…?" Dean laughed. "Ohhhh!" He pulled the keys out of his pocket. Sam grabbed them and drove them home. Of course, Dean fell asleep in the car. Sam shook his head. He couldn't leave in the car… Or could he? He shrugged and went inside. He could explain to Dean what happened tomorrow.

…

**Good? Bad? Bleh? Review, please. **


End file.
